The apparatus of the invention relates to the television art. Specifically, a microprocessor control system for effecting channel selection and function level adjustments are provided.
Microprocessor technology has recently provided circuit designers with a new basic design component. The microprocessor is capable of duplicating many functions heretofore realized with the use of large scale computer systems. The microprocessors have the advantage of being small, low power consumption devices capable of being programmed with instructions for executing mathematical algorithms on data supplied to the microprocessor. The microprocessor, when properly programmed, will execute a set of instructions providing output data during execution which may be used to control a process or apparatus.
The control of television receivers has heretofore required separate circuits for effecting channel selection, function selection and level setting, and remote control. With the microprocessor it has become possible to control these performance aspects with a single preprogrammed microprocessor and suitable input/output circuits. Data indicating the selection of a new channel to be tuned or a function to be controlled by an operator of the television receiver may be supplied to the input port of the microprocessor. This data may be supplied from a set of hand controls or a transducer for detecting remotely generated commands. Remote control systems presently incorporated in many television receivers provide operation of a television receiver by transmitting information bearing ultrasonic sound waves or infrared light waves to the television receiver. These waves when received at the television receiver are decoded into an electrical signal for effecting the change in channel tuning or function level. The microprocessor has the capability of validating this electrical signal and performing all decoding pursuant to preprogrammed instructions. These instructions, when executed by the microprocessor, generate a digital signal for effecting the desired channel change or function level change.